Are you my Precious?
by Eira Lloyd
Summary: "Just his luck. He bought by mistake many golden rings with the inscription of the One Ring of Lord of the Rings (it wasn't his fault, really. He'd just let Rose buy them. She wanted to buy only one but she wasn't good at buying online and ended up buying a hundred by mistake), and he met Gollum when trying to return the extra rings." One-shot. I don't even know.


**A/N: I know, I should be updating my other fanfics but... I was watching Doctor Who with my dad last night and then he said "Are you my Precious?" and this popped into my mind. It's a bit OOC, to be honest. Hope you like it!**

**Are you my Precious?**

"Sorry for the interruption, I'm here to give back all these—" The Tenth Doctor paused as he looked around. "Rings." He finished.

This wasn't the jewelry store in New New York (well, New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, but *waves it off* Details!). Where was he, exactly? In a dark cave, it seemed.

"Uh, hello?" He called out. Nobody answered. "Oh well." The Doctor shrugged. He turned around, and stepped inside his TARDIS. "Guess we're not in New New York, after all." He walked back to the console when a head burst out of the box full of golden rings he'd placed on the captain seat. The head of the creature (the Doctor wasn't sure what it was exactly) was deathly pale, and almost completely bald. He had one of the Rings in his hand. "Oi! Who are you? How did you get here?" The Doctor asked, but the creature didn't answer.

It was looking intently at the Ring in its hands. "Are you my Precious?" The creature asked.

The Doctor, thinking the creature was talking to him, said, "Uuuh… No?"

The creature tossed the ring away, before picking up another. "Are you my Precious?"

The Doctor frowned, a bit concerned. "You all right?"

"No, no, no!" The creature, in frustration, tossed the ring away. He picked up another one. "Are you my Precious?"

"This is like the Empty Child all over again." The Doctor thought out loud. "Hey there, are you all right?"

The creature didn't reply and continued its tossing and picking up rings, repeating always the same question.

The Doctor was officially worried. "Rose!" He shouted.

"What?" Rose appeared in the doorway, following his gaze, and then started screaming, running back to her room.

"What?" The Doctor asked, obviously not understanding. "What?" He repeated. He left the creature to ask his "Are you my Precious?" and rushed to Rose's room. "Rose?"

"Kick him out, Doctor! Kick him out!" Rose yelled through the door.

"Rose, what is it? D'you know him?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows him! It's Gollum!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?" The Doctor asked, bewildered.

"It's Gollum!"

"What?!"

"That. Was. Gollum!"

"I know, I heard you the first time, you didn't have to repeat it." The Doctor babbled. He heard Rose sigh, exasperated.

"Doctor—" She started but the Doctor didn't stay to listen. He dashed back to the console room. By now, most rings were out of the box.

"Are you my Precious?" Gollum asked to another ring.

"Oh, look at what you did!" The Doctor whined. "You made a mess! _I'm_ the one who'll do the tidying up later!" Just his luck. He bought by mistake many golden rings with the inscription of the One Ring of Lord of the Rings (it wasn't his fault, really. He'd just let Rose buy them. She wanted to buy only one but she wasn't good at buying online and ended up buying a hundred by mistake), and he met Gollum when trying to return the extra rings.

"Are you my Precious?"

"Hey! Gollum! Yes, you! Guess what? Your Precious isn't here!"

"It isn't?" Gollum tilted his head.

"No! It's outside!" The Doctor rushed to the doors and opened them. "See?"

"We doesn't see anything."

"Don't." The Doctor corrected automatically.

"What?"

"You're saying it wrong. It's 'we don't see anything'." The Doctor explained. "Why do you talk about yourself in plural anyway?" He asked. "Oh, never mind, we don't have time. Just—your Precious is outside. Now, go!"

"But—" The Doctor sighed loudly, interrupting Gollum. He walked back to the box, picked it up and Gollum started yelling curses at him. The Doctor emptied the box, which still had a few rings inside, outside his TARDIS.

"And don't come back!" He slammed the door shut. He sighed, and walked back to the console. As he made the TARDIS dematerialise, he heard Gollum's voice through the speakers.

"Are you my Precious?"


End file.
